by my side
by marinated
Summary: PikoMiki—Mereka pulang bersama sore itu.


**Vocaloid ©** Yahama, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** KEJU PORSI DOBEL. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **a/n** pemanasan sebelum balik nulis serius lagi

* * *

 **by my side**

by donat enak

* * *

"Bukannya seorang anak perempuan tidak seharusnya berjalan di pinggiran trotoar begitu?"

Piko dan Miki pulang bersama sore itu.

Lembayung kekuningan tumpah di langit, mirip sepuhan emas. Warnanya menyapu apa pun yang ada di bawahnya. Mulai dari aspal jalanan, rona-rona kota dan beragam geliat kesibukan sorenya, hingga rambut merah lurus milik Miki. Koakan burung dan satu-dua deru kendaraan lewat menjadi musik pengiring kala itu.

Piko berjalan di trotoar. Dengan sweater hijau dan tas yang selalu ia sampirkan di bahu kiri. Sementara itu, Miki ada di sisi kanannya. Anak perempuan itu kelihatan lebih tinggi dari Piko akibat berjalan di atas pembatas beton yang permukaannya rata dan memanjang sampai ke ujung jalan.

Selangkah demi selangkah, Miki mengangkat kakinya. Gerakannya cekatan, mengingatkan Piko pada bagaimana gadis itu menggerakkan kaki-kakinya ketika tengah menari di latihan untuk pentas drama minggu depan. Saat kira-kira akan goyah, Miki segera merentangkan tangan untuk mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya. Setelah itu, ia akan tertawa kecil. Seolah-olah baru menemukan sesuatu yang lucu.

Piko memutar kedua bola mata. Usia Miki sudah menginjak enam belas bulan lalu, tapi dia masih tetap kekanakan. Tercermin dari cara Miki yang selalu menyebutkan nama ketika bicara dengan semua orang. Polos. Seakan-akan pubertas sama sekali tidak tertarik menyentuh anak perempuan itu dan membiarkannya abadi di masa kecil.

"Piko benar," Miki menjawab ringan, tapi ia tetap mengambil langkah. Angin bertiup sebentar, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat rok Miki mekar ke segala arah. Hanya helaian rambut Miki yang terbang kecil—pigmen merah mengisi setiap helaiannya. Dan Piko baru sadar bahwa Miki telah membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh beberapa senti lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Kalau begitu turun."

Tawa kekanakan segera pecah bersamaan dengan sebuah penolakan halus; "Piko boleh menganggap Miki nakal untuk hari ini."

Piko mengedikkan bahunya samar, nyaris tak terlihat. Kedua tangan masuk dalam saku celana, berlindung dari terpaan angin musim gugur. "Kalau kau jatuh, aku tidak mau menolong, lho," kata Piko kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang pernah jatuh dari sini." Miki tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempatnya berpijak ketika menjawab ini. "Piko paranoid."

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Paranoid~"

Piko membiarkan wajahnya dihiasi kerutan selama beberapa saat. Ia selalu tidak suka ketika Miki secara sepihak menyebutnya paranoid. Namun, di detik selanjutnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengedikkan bahu singkat. "Belum lama aku dengar ada seseorang jatuh dari sana, lho."

"Ha-ha." Tawa meremehkan. "Piko mulai mengarang cerita."

"Tidak," balas Piko cepat. "Kak Gumiya yang bilang. Seseorang jatuh dari situ. Kepalanya terluka dan dia harus dapat tujuh jahitan!"

Imaji seorang pemuda usia awal dua puluh muncul sejenak di benak Miki, bersamaan sebuah abstraksi singkat tentang bagaimana jahilnya pemuda yang juga merupakan tetangganya tersebut.

"Kak Gumiya, 'kan, tukang bohong. Piko sendiri yang bilang begitu, 'kan? Ingat waktu Kak Gumiya bilang patung walikota yang ada di taman bisa bergerak?"

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja, sampai-sampai memaksaku untuk menemanimu duduk di belakang semak hingga nyaris tengah malam—padahal aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau itu cuma omong kosong." Piko mengembangkan seringai meremehkan. "Patungnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Berjam-jam waktuku terbuang begitu saja malam itu, tahu."

Kali ini, giliran Miki yang merengut. Namun, rengutannya tersebut lebih didasari atas ketidakterimaan dia pada Piko yang mengungkit-ungkit kejadian yang telah lama lewat. Astaga, itu 'kan waktu SMP. Dan mana Miki tahu kalau Gumiya ternyata orang jahil luar biasa.

"Yaah…. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Kita bisa pulang dengan aman dan tidak disangka pencuri," simpul Miki kemudian.

" _Yeah._ Dan besoknya kau dikejar Dobberman punya Kak Yuuma karena tidak mendengarkanku. Oh, kau bilang apa waktu itu? ' _Tidak apa-apa~ anjing Kak Yuuma baik~_ ' kau percaya bahwa tampang Dobberman itu baik?" Piko meletupkan tawa singkat di akhir kalimat, membuat Miki refleks memukul bahu Piko. Wajah gadis itu cemberut.

"Yang itu sih salah Kak Yuuma!"

"Salahmu juga karena melempari Dobberman yang tidak terikat dengan kerikil kecil. Dan pintu pagar yang terbuka."

"Uhh…."

Piko melirik pada Miki kini. Anak perempuan itu masih berkeras tak mau pindah, dan Piko tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas panjang. "Turun, Miki."

Dan permintaan bernada khawatir dari Piko dijawab Miki dengan rengutan tidak setuju serta kalimat, "Piko terlalu takut jika Miki jatuh."

"Kau tidak takut?"

Gelengan jadi jawaban. "Miki tidak takut jatuh."

Piko menatap Miki dengan pandangan yang seperti ingin meledek—Piko memang selalu meledek Miki dalam hal apa pun. Dan ini membuat Miki buru-buru mengatakan, "Serius. Miki tidak takut." Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan tak terduga, "Karena Miki, 'kan, punya Piko."

Ada sebuah keheningan singkat selama beberapa detik setelah Miki mengatakan itu. Nyaris tak terasa, karena heningnya diisi koakan gagak serta bunyi bel milik seorang pria tua yang lewat di sisi jalan yang lain.

Jeda hilang ketika akhirnya Piko menghela napas, mengulurkan tangannya pada Miki—yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh gadis tersebut. Tawa kecil Miki terdengar samar-samar.

Mereka pulang bersama sore itu. Piko menjajaki trotoar dan Miki mengambil langkah di atas pembatas jalan. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, menjaga.


End file.
